


they like a little danger

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: How to be a Heartbreaker, M/M, There's a lot going on in this fic, i'm garbage lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>this is how to be a heartbreaker</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(basically: Pete Wentz likes to fuck with people)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they like a little danger

**Author's Note:**

> pete's an asshole in this fic but i love him so much

_**RULE #1: you've gotta have fun; be the first to run.** _

Pete's fingers lingered, tucked in the back of the Clandestine choker around William's throat. William was sitting crosslegged on the ground in front of Pete, physically trembling. "Pl-pl-please do it again," He said, gasping as Pete's fingers tightened.  
Pete loved this, watching William squirm. William was so young and naïve, willing to do mostly anything if it made Pete happy. Pete didn't really feel like he was taking advantage, though; William _wanted_ it.   
Pete tugged on the choker hard and William jumped and gasped, his hand going to his own throat. "Pete- Pete-" He stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, Pete-"

Pete let go of the choker and stroked William's hair absently, watching the younger boy's back straighten at the touch. "You're adorable," Pete stated, twisting his index finger in one of William's locks, tugging on it. His other hand worked at the clasp on the choker, undoing it and taking it off; the thin black one Tom gave him remained. "I think it's about time I stop doing this to you though, huh? Let you go?"  
William looked over his shoulder, expression startled. His eyes were round. "Really?" He asked, voice faltering.  
Pete smirked. "Sure. I'm sure you can find someone to do this for you, yeah?" He asked. He knew it was time to move on from this - whatever this was - for two reasons:  
1\. William needed someone far better, and  
2\. Pete needed a change in scenery.

William shifted a little, tucking his hair behind his ears. "I- uh, um, yeah. Okay," He nodded, returning Pete's smile. It didn't seem genuine. Pete didn't mind much.

 

_**RULE #2: don't get attached to somebody you could lose.** _

Mikey Way was, in one word, beautiful.  
In two, he was fucking stunning.  
In three, he was ruining Pete's life.

Pete ran his hands up and down Mikey's arms, looking up a little at him. Mikey's glasses were at the tip of his nose again, and he sighed as Pete's fingers rubbed over his wrists. Mikey smelled like cigarettes and sweat from his earlier show, and Pete fucking loved it. Pete pressed his lips against Mikey's on impulse, too fast, their noses bumping. Mikey jerked away quickly, eyes going big. "You didn't ask," He said, startled.  
Pete felt a little bad. First kisses were supposed to be sweet, and Pete was destroying it for Mikey. "I'm sorry."  
Mikey bit his lip, breaking eye contact. Pete could barely stand still. "I mean...well, like, we can do that. If you want." Mikey stated softly, and that was all Pete needed.

It was the first of many times, and each time they touched. Pete could feel himself getting more and more attached. He hated himself for it. But Mikey was just so perfect. Even when he was bossy or anxious or depressed or bitchy, Pete couldn't help but love him. By the end of July, Pete knew what needed to happen.  
It took him a week to build up the courage to tell Mikey that they needed to break up.  
It took him years to get the sound of Mikey's sobs that night out of his head.

_**RULE #3: wear your heart on your cheek; never on your sleeve.** _

Ryan reminded Pete of both William and Mikey: skinny, effeminate, and absolute bad news. He was _pretty_ though, all big eyes and pink lips and sharp hips. Pete was a sucker for bony, too-young boys, and Ryan fit the bill perfectly.  
Brendon was awfully touchy-feely with Ryan onstage, grabbing his hips and kissing his cheek and absolutely eye-fucking him. Ryan would just blush and let it happen.  
Pete was only a little jealous. He knew he shouldn't be, but all he wanted was to hold Ryan down and- yeah, Pete needed to have him. Just for a little.

Pete was quickly learning Ryan was an emotional person as he conversed with the boy. Ryan liked to pour feelings, spewing poetic nonsense as Pete listened carefully. Pete finally gave up trying to read between lines, and blurted a quick, "We should fuck."  
Ryan looked visibly jolted, his lips parting some. "We-we...? Should we?" He blinked rapidly as Pete's hand rested on top of his thigh, inching upwards.  
"Yeah, we should." Pete nodded, and Ryan nodded back.

Ryan got teary during sex, and got sentimental afterwards. Pete felt only a little bad breaking it to him that he wasn't too interested in actually _dating_ Ryan, but friends with benefits would be suitable.  
Needless to say, Brendon got his boy in the end.

 

_**RULE #4: got to be looking pure; leave him wanting more.** _

Gabe was physical. His hands were never still, and they more often than not were on a boy. His latest target had been Pete, but Pete knew the game; he played it too. So he let Gabe rest his hands on his thighs, his waist, around his shoulders, and ignored the way William's eyes would narrow. Pete was acutely aware of all of it, knew he was a placeholder until William came back around.  
Well, he didn't play _that_ game.

Pete walked Gabe back to Gabe's hotel room, letting Gabe's hands roam as they walked. They currently found a place on the swell of Pete's ass, squeezing a little as they made it to Gabe's door.  
"Kiss me, babe. C'mon," Pete said, looking up and fluttering his eyelashes.  
Gabe was a little inebriated, his face flushed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Pete's, who opened up immediately. Pete liked making out with Gabe; he was good at it.

As soon as Pete felt Gabe's erection pressing against him, he pulled away and stood on his toes, kissing Gabe's cheek. "Goodnight, Gabey. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"  
Gabe's breath was ragged. "What?" He asked, eyebrows drawing together. "You're not staying, querido?"  
Pete shook his head, getting out of Gabe's grip. "Can't tonight. Promised I'd hang out with the guys." He smiled.  
Gabe made a noise close to a whimper. "I want you to stay."  
"Sorry, baby. Sleep well, though." He pressed one more kiss to Gabe's cheek, before turning and walking away, swinging his hips just a little more than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 15 minutes idek who i am


End file.
